


A long-time Coming

by MisplacedFujisaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedFujisaki/pseuds/MisplacedFujisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia pays a visit to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long-time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Mooore Tumblr Drabbles!

A month.

A month had passed since the others had woken, terrified, violent and soon sleeping again. The original 5 had asked more questions that the future foundation, and soon, finally, they were allowed to visit. The door creaked open, letting a sliver of light past the figure in the door way. “…Hello, Tanaka-kun.” Silence. “…I hope you are faring well. Well, I suppose that’s relative considering…” She trailed off, before shaking her head. This was not the time. “…We’re doing well, Hajime finally got his unruly waterfall of hair tamed. Akane has been eating even more than in the simulation, though she still appears a practical skeleton. Fuyuhiko is still himself, though he seems to have softened some. Souda hasn’t changed, though he’s experimenting with his hair dye again. He says he’s working on a project, too, but he won’t tell. And as for myself…well, I’m here, am I not?” A laugh, but no response. “…Oh, what am I doing. You don’t care for my prattle, do you? It’s not the answer you’re thinking about, and I can do nothing to change that. You don’t even remember my name…” A sigh, turning away, before a faint, deep laugh. “My dear Dark Lady….how could I forget one such as you?”


End file.
